


Pitches little girl loves jack frost

by Elizabeth_M, PurpleJack_402



Series: pitches little girl loves jack frost [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_M/pseuds/Elizabeth_M, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleJack_402/pseuds/PurpleJack_402
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch has been hiding a huge secret from the Guardian and when Hades threatens his greatest pride and joy, he is forced to ask the Guardians for help to save his little girl, you were born about 200 years before the Guardians defeated your father Pitch Black, it’s now 18 years after the huge fight and you are now 218 years old, you never knew who the Guardians were but when you are forced to stay with them for your safety you start to fall for the mischievous Jack Frost, will your father approve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. introducing pitchs little girl

**Author's Note:**

> (y/n) = your name

Who you are   
*************  
You were born about 200 years before the guardians defeated your father, pitch black, it’s now 18 years after the huge fight and you are now 218 years old, you never knew who the guardians were, you were hidden from them your whole life, and them from you. You are a creation of the purest of evil and the purest of good, your mother was the moons only daughter and she died when you were only a few days old, Your father is pitch black the nightmare king, also Hades creation.

Informing   
***********  
This story is written in the first person POV, the first person is you. I do not own any of the characters; they belong to DreamWorks animation studios, I created this story for anyone looking for pitch black and Jack Frost fan fictions.

Story   
******  
I hear my door to my bed room opening slowly and then I hear murmuring,   
"Morning princess"   
Says a voice I know all too well at my father, but who are the other whispering voices? I open my eyes slowly and she my dad’s golden eyes looking at me and a huge grin on his face,   
"Morning (y/n)"  
I hear from behind him, the murmuring voices were my friends, Arena a dark angel, Jacob a demon, Fredrick a vampire and Lindsey a siren, I smile at them then turn over and go under my covers.   
"Go away I want to sleep you demented people"   
I whine as I try to sleep again "sweet heart, come on, it’s you birthday, you have to get up"   
Says a high pitched voice only known as Lindsey   
"All the more reason to let me sleep in"   
I whine again. I feel a tug at the covers and I grip tighter, again a small tug and I pull slightly, all of a sudden I feel a cold hand grab my leg   
"AGGHHH!!!"   
I yell, I jump up and out of my bed landing on the floor, it was Fredrick, is the only one who is that cold naturally.

"You’re an ass you know that"   
I say rubbing my ass, it’s a little sore from the fall; father is killing himself with laughter and so are the others, Fredrick looks at me and answers very proudly   
"The best there is (y/n) the best ass there is"   
Now everyone is doubling over with more laughter.   
"So why on this demon covered earths are you all in my bedroom at this time of day? its only midday, shouldn’t some of you be in a coffin or hanging from a cave roof"   
I say un amused with being woken up this time of day, I and all the other demonic creatures only wake up and go out at night, father knew I hated getting up early so I was furious with the rude awakening from my demonically weird friends.

“Come on (y/n) it’s your birthday, we came to surprise you”   
Says the dark angle known as Arena with a bright smile while holding a box out for me.   
“My birthday? You bloody demented demons, my birthday is the reason you all came and woke me up?!”   
I shout surprisingly loud and looked at them with a scolded. They look a little hurt, so I start to smile and look at the box in Arenas hands   
“So what’s in the box?”   
I say smiling a goofy grin and they seemed to perk up. I know I kind of over reacted, but who wouldn’t I mean it’s so early in the day to be woken up.


	2. Birthdays arn't pitches little girls favourite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch has been hiding a huge secret from the Guardian and when Hades threatens his greatest pride and joy, he is forced to ask the Guardians for help to save his little girl, you were born about 200 years before the Guardians defeated your father Pitch Black, it’s now 18 years after the huge fight and you are now 218 years old, you never knew who the Guardians were but when you are forced to stay with them for your safety you start to fall for the mischievous Jack Frost, will your father approve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) = your name  
> reminder i do not own rise of the guardians, they belong to to Dreamworks studios

At the North Pole  
Jacks POV

“Waaahoooo!!!” I shouted as I landed in north’s place,   
“what a rush” I said to myself shaking the snow from my hair.   
“Aye what with the racket frostbite?”   
said an Australian accent; I was the kangaroo, great, and his here to. 

“It’s called having fun cottontail, ever heard of it?”   
I said sarcastically as he came into view, now he looks angry, oh no, here comes his paw…I flinch ready for the impacted, wait I could just fly up, yeah I’ll fly up. I flew up so fast he looked startled,   
“bunny, jack enough fooling around we have to go to the main room where north is waiting”   
says a very hyper voice, and it’s tooth, why are we all being summoned?

“Yeah bunny, stop fooling around” I say smugly and stick out my tongue then I make a run for it, I fly straight into the rafters to hide, first tooth enters the room then bunny, I fly down casually and land in front of the door, as I reach for the handle I hear a shout   
“YOU HAVE A WHAT?!?!? SINCE WHEN??”   
why I bunny shouting? What’s going on in there? I better just go in.

I put the door open and what I see is unreal, Pitch I standing there with north, they all turn to me and I freeze.   
“Jack…Jack we just found out”   
tooth mumbles mindlessly at me,   
“found out what? And what is he doing here?!”   
I shout as I point at pitch,   
“mate listen…his-”   
I cut him off   
“MATE?!? SINCE WHEN AM I YOUR MATE NOW STOP STUMBLING AND TELL ME WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON!!! ARE WE JUST LETTING OUR ENIMYS COME IN AS GUESTS?!?”   
I shout and then it starts to snow around the room. 

“Well it’s nice to see you too frost, and to fill you in I’m here to invite you all to my daughters 218th birthday”   
Pitch smiles evilly, DAUGHTER?!? He has a daughter? I feel sorry for her; she must be the ugliest demon around with him as her father.

“well I would love to stay and chat, but I have my daughters party to finish, oh and don’t forget to bring her presents since she never even knew you all existed”   
Pitch says as he prepares to leave   
“wait! Why are you inviting us?”   
asks tooth suspiciously, pitch turns and smiles,   
"because I promised she would know everything that was going on 18 years ago for this birthday, the parties at 6, see you then”   
he answers and disappears.

“Jack?”   
north says urgently   
“I got it”   
I flew off and followed Pitch to make sure it wasn't a trap, he went into a cave near the pole and I followed. He went all the way to the end, it’s a dead end, is he mad?   
“I know your there Jack, I knew you would follow so I took the opportunity to show you wear it will be located”   
pitch says scaring the shit out of me,   
“so it’s a trap?”   
I ask confused,   
“no its through that wall” he says facing me and pointing at the wall of the cave, is this dude crazy?

Pitch then walks to the wall and goes straight through it, STRAIGHT THOUGH IT!!! I follow and what I see is amazing…


End file.
